Nefhuine
by Erhelediel N
Summary: Elf maiden meets legolas, but she's not what he's used to. rated pg 13 for caution and stuff. rating may change later on.
1. Chapter One

Author's Notes: alright, this is my first fic, so please go easy on me. Sorry if I got any facts about Middle-earth wrong. Oh, and please REVIEW! I love reviews and it lets me know if I ought to continue my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the places or people in this story except for Nefhuine. She's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien, so please don't sue me. You wouldn't get much anyway.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Nefhuine was tense. She could feel something quickly approaching, something she knew was important and that she was deeply involved with but she couldn't place what it was.  
  
Slowly, she became aware of the sound of horse's hooves in the distance. At first she made no notice of it, but it began to grow louder. She abruptly realized that it was gradually making its way towards her. She raced to the gate of the grounds.  
  
Nefhuine froze momentarily when she comprehended that it was a single rider, clad in Elvish riding gear. She was instantly brought out of her trance when he fell from the back of his horse, his legs unable to hold him on without a saddle any longer.  
  
She hastened towards the rider, praying that he wasn't too badly injured. She had mentally slowed down his fall, but she was unable to concentrate hard enough to hold him in mid air. As soon as Nefhuine reached him she perceived that he was severely wounded.  
  
She felt more than heard the numerous Orcs that were tailing him and she spun around to face the twenty or so that were close on his heels. Thanking her lucky stars that she had thought to bring her bow and full quiver of arrows, Nefhuine watched them score into the gates. She fired several shots in quick succession being rewarded by the squeals of unsuspecting Orcs as her arrows pierced them fatally. Within minutes the entire party of Orcs lay slain on the lawn.  
  
Checking to make sure that the immediate danger of Orcs had passed she quickly turned her full attention to the fallen Elf. She decided to take him into the school and personally see to his well being. Afraid to move him physically, she used all her mental strength to lift him into the air and get him into the building that was her father's. Fortunately her room was on the first floor somewhat near the entrance so she wasn't too tired to get him there.  
  
As soon as she got him into the extra bed she began checking which parts of his body was injured. As she was afraid to leave him she did not go and get any other help. She preferred to heal on her own anyway.  
  
The first thing Nefhuine noticed was that he was possibly fatally injured. She began working incredibly quickly. She removed his over tunic and realized that his arm was badly mutilated. Knowing that, even if he was an Elf, he had no strength left in him, Nefhuine started to tend the wound without much hope.  
  
There was something very familiar about this Elf, but she could not figure out what. Whenever she touched him she felt a tingling sensation. She had never felt this before. It startled her, but she used the acquired self-discipline that several years training as a priestess on Avalon had brought to push it from her mind.  
  
She had the immediate feeling that it was essential for her to save this person. She couldn't explain it, not even to herself. All she knew was that she must save him, at all costs. She then knew what she must do. Silently she placed a single hand on his wounded left biceps and concentrated on transferring her energy. A pale blue light appeared where her hand touched. She could feel the energy leaving her.  
  
He stirred. She started when she realized he was watching her. He was looking at her intently. She pointedly ignored the piercing gaze of his splendid brown eyes; it was very difficult, as she had never seen such exquisite eyes in her life, to concentrate on his next wound  
  
It was on the back of his leg. She healed this in the same manor as before.  
  
She could feel her strength draining as she proceeded to heal the third and worst wound on his abdomen. It was a deep gash made by the piercing of an Orc arrow. She soaked up the blood with a soft clean towel and then lowered her hand onto the injury. She was slightly disgusted by the blood seeping around her fingers, but the she pushed that from her mind with sheer will power; she needed to concentrate.  
  
Aragorn strode by the door and glanced in just in time to see Nefhuine collapse in a heap on the floor. The effort of healing had not only drained her of all her energy but also transferred some of the laceration to herself. Blood oozed through her tunic on her left side near her midsection. When she said all costs, she meant it.  
  
Aragorn rushed to her side. He removed her from the room and sent her to the care of Lord Elrond, the best healer Middle-earth had ever seen. Although, he thought to himself as he curried her to Elrond's office, this young one will certainly give him a run for his money. How she learned how to transfer her energy and someone else's injury and pain is beyond me.  
  
Whilst running through the corridors with Nefhuine in his arms he passed Gimli. Aragorn hollered at him to tend to the semi-conscious Elf in Nefhuine's chambers until Aragorn could return from Elrond's.  
  
Cursing his luck at having to watch over a 'stupid ruddy Elf', Gimli stole to Nefhuine's room. There he encountered an Elf whose clothes where stained with blood and worn with travel. Kinder than his word, Gimli stripped the bed the mysterious Elf was laying in and placed him in the neighboring bed which happened to be Nefhuine's. Once the Elf was securely 'tucked in' Gimli went off in search of Aragorn.  
  
He promptly found him in Elrond's study. Aragorn looked more worn than Gimli had ever seen him.  
  
"What happened outside," Gimli asked of Aragorn.  
  
"That Elf in Nefhuine's chambers was hotly pursued by Orcs. I searched the area around where he fell from his horse and also the tracks outside the grounds. I found twenty-seven slain Orcs where he fell," came the reply.  
  
"So that means that Nefhuine herself dealt with them. Is that how she came by her wounded mid-drift," questioned the Dwarf after glancing at the form of the unconscious Elf that was Nefhuine.  
  
"Actually no. She inflicted many fatal wounds on the Orcs without so much as breaking a sweat. It was rescuing the Elf that has truly damaged her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Somehow she learned the sacred art of healing by giving away her energy and taking the pain, weariness and injury of others. I did not teach her this and neither did Lord Elrond. It appears that she did a bit of illegal independent study in the basement of Elrond's quarters," said Aragorn. "The most unfortunate thing for her is that she probably didn't know how much energy she needed to keep. She drained herself far too much and she will not remain Immortal. Or, more accurately, she will loose all Elven self-healing abilities that she was born with. She will not be immune to injury the way an Elf is for the next several years or so."  
  
Both were so caught up in conversation about Nefhuine's well being, that they didn't notice a concealed Elf standing in the doorway. He was clearly aghast at what the Lady had done for him. He did not understand. They had never met before, he was sure of that, for he could never forget a face of such beauty, splendor and elegance. But even if they had met, she would not have known who it was. His face was covered by a helm the whole time and he spoke not at all so she couldn't have recognized his voice. Why would such a fair creature risk so much to save him? 


	2. Chapter Two

1 My disclaimer from last time still stands. I would like it to stand for the remainder of my story!  
  
A/N: sorry my last chapter was so long. I couldn't find a place to break it. This chapter is much shorter, almost too short. Sorry bout that. Please Review!  
  
2  
  
3 CHAPTER 2  
  
While puzzling this he returned to the room he had been tended in. He slept fitfully only to be awakened at dawn by noise in the corridor. Grumbling, he opened the door to see what all the commotion was.  
  
There stood a lovely elf, Arwen Evenstar. She turned to the doorway expecting to see a bleary eyed Nefhuine and was shocked to see a tall, travel worn male instead. She quickly regained her composure but her eyes still held curiosity and some worry. It was very unlike Nefhuine to let strange elves into her room, let alone male elves.  
  
*Who are you and where is my Nefhuine, * she asked concernedly.  
  
**Lady, I know naught of whom you speak, I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. I was sent to deliver an urgent message to Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Whilst riding I was attacked by a swarm of Orcs. I honestly expected to die last night on these very grounds, but the most beautiful Elven maiden shot the twenty or so Orcs that followed me. She then lifted me into the air without touching me and I was brought to this room. I watched in amazement as she healed my wounds with ancient healing arts. I know not what she did, but my wounds have completely disappeared and two were assuredly fatal. I wonder if this could be the one of whom you speak. I mostly lost consciousness after she healed my last wound and she collapsed to the ground. I did not have the strength to rise. At that time a man ran in and lifted the maiden into his arms and disappeared into the corridor. Moments later a dwarf came to my aid. Alas, I remember no more. **  
  
Arwen listened with silent shock eminent on her face to the retellings of the previous night. She knew that the man that he spoke of must be Aragorn.  
  
**Come, ** she replied after a moment. **You must tell your tale to Aragorn and my father, Lord Elrond. **  
  
With that she led him away with great haste, her brow furrowed in anxiousness. It was then that it struck Legolas; Lady Arwen was very like to the Elf maiden in face. He realized that they must be very closely related… 


	3. Chapter Three

1 A/N: unfortunately this chapter is yet another short one. Sorry again.  
  
2 CHAPTER 3  
  
After revealing the previous night's experience to Lord Elrond in his study, Legolas fell into deep thought and the room became silent.  
  
**I still do not understand how she learned to do this, ** exclaimed Arwen with exasperation. **If none of us taught her than who did, ** she asked of no one in particular with out expecting an answer. To her great surprise she got one.  
  
**Viviane must have, ** replied Lord Elrond promptly. **She is the only other being living who knows such ancient arts. **  
  
**But when, ** mused Arwen.  
  
**Nefhuine has long been the gateway between worlds, my daughter, you know that. It is not surprising that she has learned a way to use the incredible power that she possesses. **  
  
**But, ** inquired Aragorn, **wouldn't we have felt the break between universes when she came and went? **  
  
**Perhaps she has learned how to cloak her actions in time and space, ** said Lord Elrond. **She is obviously much brighter than we comprehended, ** he continued with a small chuckle, **who knows what she could have learned in private study with Viviane. She may have acquired all the skills and discipline of a priestess in Viviane's teaching. **  
  
**But it takes seven years to become a priestess, ** observed Arwen.  
  
**Ah, but the last time you spoke to your daughter-** ah ha, I knew they were related, thought Legolas, wow, the daughter of Arwen and Aragorn… **-was exactly seven years prior to now. If she trained with Viviane, she will go to the Isle of Avalon tonight to become a titled priestess in a sacred ceremony. I have a notion that last night and tonight is the final test. We will watch her carefully tonight to see if she tries to sneak off. **  
  
**But perhaps, ** commented Arwen reasonably, **if she has trained as a priestess, not even we can stop her. **  
  
**We will soon find out. Night is approaching. ** 


	4. Chapter Four

1 A/N: this chapter is slightly longer. I tried to develop Nefhuine a bit more. Let me know what you think and if I should keep posting this story. I might keep posting it anyway, but whatever…  
  
2  
  
3 CHAPTER 4  
  
Nefhuine knew that they were going to try and stop her going tonight. Although she was distraught about what she had willingly given away, why? How could I have been so careless and foolish? I should have been able to control it! Now I shall have to endure several years without internal Elven healing! Great, just great! She thought to herself until she remembered those eyes of his. It was all worth it! Oh well, I knew that it would take a sacrifice on my part… she would attend that ceremony tonight. Viviane would be waiting. At exactly midnight Nefhuine would part the mists between the worlds of Middle-earth and Avalon to become a true priestess. She wasn't too nervous about the task at hand, after last night anything would be a breeze. It was getting there that presented the problem. She decided to leave in mid-afternoon. That way, if anyone saw her she could simply say that she was going for a walk. She would merely hide outside the borders of Rivendell and wait until midnight to part the mists. Unfortunately, that plan was flogged by Lord Elrond and his saying that she must stay in bed all day unless he himself said otherwise. Darn him!  
  
It's not that she wanted to rebel, it's just that how else was she to get attention from her parents. Deep down she did love them, but who wouldn't be terribly upset if one's parents left one with foster parents until one was nineteen and did not visit one at all after one was thirteen. They weren't there for Nefhuine for some of the most difficult years of her life and now they expected her to confide in them! Did they just expect a relationship to be there simply because they wanted it? Anyway, need less to say, she wasn't too happy with them.  
  
Anyway, she thought, coming out of her wandering reflections on to plan B. Oh, wait! There is no plan B! All right, I'll just have to improvise and see how things unfold.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
**Legolas,** Arwen coaxed, shaking him slightly. **Legolas, get up.**  
  
Legolas started out of his stupor in which he had been submitting last night to memory.  
  
**Huh? Oh! Gosh I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to uhh…phase out like that,** he responded sheepishly.  
  
Arwen laughed. **Don't apologize,** she said kindly. **It's understandable that we put you to sleep! Especially after such an ordeal as last night and my waking you at dawn.**  
  
Legolas smiled weakly then said, **Thank you, but I wasn't sleeping. I was-** awkward silence **-mmm, what one might call, er, daydreaming,** he finished smally.  
  
Arwen looked at Aragorn and smiled knowingly.  
  
Seeing this smile, Legolas dropped his eye contact and, mumbling something about time wasting, left the room to change out of his stained tunic into a fresh one. Lord Elrond had left earlier to see about finding a new room for Legolas, leaving Arwen and Aragorn alone in the room.  
  
**I do believe we have a little romance on our hands,** Arwen laughed quietly.  
  
**Has she said anything about him,** Aragorn inquired. (Arwen had snuck out of their little meeting to visit Nefhuine earlier)  
  
**She will not speak to me about much of anything,** Arwen cried, exasperated.  
  
**She is just angry and upset and well…who could blame her…** he said attempting to be soothing while trailing off. He held Arwen gently in his arms as she cried softly, occasionally rocking her of kissing her forehead.  
  
**I'm sorry,** she sobbed into his chest. **It's just that, why? Why did we have to do that to her?**  
  
**Because of all the attempts on her life. That's why she was sent to a foster-**  
  
**I know,** she snapped, irritated. **I did not mean to ask out loud what my heart is saying to my mind. Do you think that she can stay here in Rivendell or else in Gondor now that she is old enough and can protect herself?**  
  
**Yes, love. She can, but I don't know if she'll want to. She does not know this as her home.**  
  
Arwen's face fell.  
  
**But I intend to try to get her to stay. She is much needed and should see that,** he continued, trying to hide that Arwen's unhappy face mirrored his own heart.  
  
Outside the window on the roof, Nefhuine stood watching them. Her presence went unnoticed. She did love them, but it was hard for her to forgive them. They had willingly given her to someone else and agreed to stay out of her life. She had had a miserable life with her foster parents, which was one of the reasons she had tried to find a way out and had stumbled into Avalon, but her parents still had not intervened. As far as she was concerned, she had no mother or father, therefore, she took care of herself and did what she wanted. With that in mind, she climbed down off the roof and slipped into a tree outside the grounds where she would not be seen. She was going to become a priestess, no matter what they said! 


	5. Chapter Five

1 A/N: you know the drill. R+R PLEASE!!  
  
2  
  
3 CHAPTER 5  
  
So the Princess of Gondor and future Lady of Rivendell became a titled priestess. Legolas was sent back to the court of King Thranduil with a replying message about a rapid increase in the number of Orcs bold enough to attack civilizations of Men and Elves. Nefhuine never knew whom it was she saved. She was too proud to admit that to Arwen and Aragorn that she did not know the identity of whom she had risked her life and they did not offer the information as they thought she knew.  
  
Nefhuine was now given her first task as a priestess by Viviane. She is to stay for three weeks alone in the treacherous forest realm of Mirkwood. She cannot accept help from any man, elf, dwarf or hobbit. She is on her own, pitted against nature with nothing but bow and arrow, two mithril Elvish knives and however many lembas she can carry. She is also allowed to bring a single change of clothes, but nothing more.  
  
Whilst Nefhuine was packing Arwen came to visit her in her chambers.  
  
**Why must you go, my daughter?**  
  
Inwardly cringing at the my daughter Nefhuine made no noticeable sign that she had heard Arwen until she replied rather stiffly **Because Viviane requests it and I have sworn to do her bidding when it is so important.**  
  
**But it is important to your people that you stay alive,** cried Arwen.  
  
**I do not plan on dying,** replied Nefhuine nonchalantly.  
  
Arwen sighed, frustrated. **Is there any way to get through to you,** she asked without much hope.  
  
Nefhuine paused and stared at Arwen in amazement, slightly taken aback. She had not expected Arwen's strait-forwardness. **I'm not sure,** she answered honestly. With that she stood and left the room. Arwen sat stunned for a moment before she too got up and left.  
  
Nefhuine walked in the blooming gardens for a while before choosing a bench and sitting down. Up above the stars and moon shone bright white against the deep black of the sky, bathing the garden in a soft, pale light. Nefhuine sat for a long time, examining her confused thoughts. Why did she so try to avoid having a relationship with Arwen and Aragorn? What made her so hesitant? Trust, she decided. She can't trust them. She felt alone and abandoned by the people who were supposed to care for her the most. They had left her with mean, abusive foster parents who had taken advantage of her in the worst way possible. They hadn't stopped the abuse. Maybe they didn't know about it, but they should have taken more time in finding foster parents for her. If they had truly loved her they would have. Could she ever trust people who claimed to love her? No, she concluded, probably not. But why? Everyone can't be undependable, could they?  
  
When the sun poked its head over the mountains that surrounded Rivendell Valley, Nefhuine still hadn't moved. It was only the call of a Lark that startled her out of her meditative state. She quickly left the garden and went to her room. She grabbed the things she had packed, slung her bow and quiver over her back and left for Mirkwood without looking back. She needed time to think and time to be away from Arwen and Aragorn. Mirkwood provided a solution to her problems and she would be following the orders of Viviane at the same time. 


End file.
